


Приятные сборы

by Tykki



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: 1880s, F/M, Underwear, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Джон помогает Хелен одеться к ужину. В некотором роде.Перевод Some Assembly Required by Penknife, разрешение получено по имейлу, бета Oriella.





	Приятные сборы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Assembly Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167745) by [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife). 



К тому моменту, как Джон раздевает Хелен донага, её бельё разбросано по кровати ворохом белых оборок и кружев, и он роняет её сверху, и белая ткань мнётся под её слепо ищущими руками, когда они оба в полной мере наслаждаются друг другом . Завершив, они лежат, сплетясь, на сваленных в беспорядке одежды и простынях, а потом Хелен ненадолго приподнимается на локте, чтобы взглянуть на часы.  
  
– Времени нет, – говорит она, хотя ей даже шевелиться не хочется. – Через полчаса нас ждут на ужин на другом конце города.  
  
– Какая жалость, что у нас нет способа быстро туда попасть, не так ли? – лениво отвечает Джон, прослеживая пальцами дорожку от её икры до колена.  
Она качает головой и высвобождается.  
  
– Мне нужно одеться, – напоминает она.  
  
– Ничего, – говорит Джон, садясь. На нём всё ещё надеты панталоны, но они расстегнуты и сидят на бёдрах неприлично низко, а его сорочка, должно быть, где-то на кровати. – Я помогу.  
  
Она сама накидывает сорочку и панталоны и ищет корсет, прячущийся под целыми, кажется, ярдами кружев.  
  
– Можешь затянуть на мне шнуровку, – предлагает она, влезая в корсет. – Если хочешь принести пользу.  
  
– О, очень хочу, – слишком невинно замечает он, но шнуровку действительно затягивает, и даже если он делает это менее сурово, чем сделала бы другая женщина, Хелен не против того, чтобы иметь возможность дышать. Джон завязывает узел, и она надеется, что позже сумеет его распутать, а потом видит чулки, наброшенные на изножье кровати.  
  
– Нужно было сперва надеть чулки, – с сожалением говорит она, потому что, чтобы надеть их после шнуровки корсета, надо быть гуттаперчевой.  
  
– Позволь мне, – отвечает Джон, вставая на колени.  
  
Приподняв её ступню, он касается губами её бедра, а его тёплые пальцы скользят по коже, натягивая чулок. Джон снова покрывает поцелуями её бедро, а потом его губы на секунду оказываются там, где соединяются её ноги, обжигая и будоража даже сквозь ткань сорочки.  
  
– Ужин, – выдыхает она. – Помнишь?  
  
– Разумеется, – говорит Джон. – Поэтому тебе нужно быть крайне прилично одетой.  
  
Он приподнимает вторую её ступню, натягивая чулок и проводя пальцами сперва по подъёму ноги, а потом вдоль икры. Сперва он целует её бедро там, где заканчиваются чулки, потом переходит на внутреннюю его сторону, а потом Хелен резко втягивает в себя воздух, когда губы Джона даже сквозь сорочку находят самые чувствительные её места.   
  
– Что дальше?  
  
Она не сразу вспоминает, о чём речь. А когда вспоминает, отвечает:  
  
– Пояс для чулок.  
  
Джон на секунду выглядит сбитым с толку, а потом находит его и начинает вертеть в руках. Пояс предназначен для того, чтобы с Хелен не сползли чулки, но Джон некоторое время проверяет его на прочность, словно представляя, как ещё его можно использовать, и она не может не вообразить, как этот пояс затягивается на её запястьях. Или на его.  
  
Вместо этого Джон закрепляет его у неё на талии и пристёгивает к нему чулки, разглаживая их ладонями, а потом скользя выше, обхватывая её ягодицы, а после находя разрез в панталонах и прослеживая его тёплыми пальцами.  
  
Хелен всё никак не может перевести дух, несмотря на то, как слабо утянут корсет. Но, как только она тянется к прикроватному столбику, чтобы было за что держаться, когда будет двигаться на его ищущих пальцах, Джон убирает руки и поднимает лиф-чехол.  
  
– Мы одеваемся к ужину, – напоминает он.  
  
– Ох, да, – она влезает в рукава и позволяет ему застегнуть лиф. Она не чувствует рук Джона, когда он касается переда её корсета, но видит, как они идут вниз, меж её грудей и вдоль живота, замирая на расстоянии ладони от того, где она ждёт их больше всего. Хелен видит, как возбуждён он сам: на нём не столько одежды, чтобы это скрыть.  
  
Джон тянется за её нижней юбкой и держит её так, чтобы Хелен могла в неё шагнуть. Он сидит на коленях так близко, что оборки юбки ниспадают на его эрегированный фаллос, то закрывая его, то открывая, когда Хелен движется. Дыхание Джона тоже сбилось.  
  
– Я не вполне уверен, что у меня всё получилось правильно, – говорит он. – У меня не так много опыта в роли горничной.  
  
– Я тоже не вполне уверена, что у тебя получилось, – отвечает Хелен. Есть вещи и похуже, чем опоздание к ужину.  
  
– Так что, возможно, мне следует начать заново.  
  
– Сперва тебе придётся помочь мне всё это снять, – говорит Хелен. И жадно выдыхает, когда руки Джона скользят вверх по её бёдрам.


End file.
